Summer Of  Heartbreaks and Coming Together Book2
by SandyCena
Summary: This is the part to of Summer Of Heartbreaks and Coming Together hope you all enjoy the second part took me couple years


**Chapter 1-** **End of the Road Part 2**

**The follow-up to Summer of Heartbreaks and Coming Together will John Cena be able to love his daughter even though her mom killed his fiancé.**

He calls his dad to tell him what happen.

"Dad, I did something wrong,"

"What did you do?"

"I, I slept with the woman who killed my Selena I slept with the stalker,"

"What are you sure?"

"Yes I am I am going to read the letter to you,"

"How do you know that you slept with the girl who killed Selena and Richie?"

"I am going to tell you now,"

"Alright I am listening,"

"Dear John,

We can now be together so I thought why you have to be with her I am the one you should be with I love you I fucking love you so much the day you left me, I felt so empty inside. I knew part of the reason why you were leaving. I tried to do everything to keep you here, but I guess you needed space. I thought that when you came to see me in November that you were going to move up there but you left me hate you I love you I want you to be with me but the truth is that true love never goes away.

The day you left was the hardest thing, because I just knew one day I would wear your ring and have your baby. The love I have for you will never die no matter how much you make me cry, my heart never lies. Every night I think I'm in a dream, the day we made love the day I saw you up close the oh I want that night back on the boat where you was stupid to believe the lies I told you but when I wake up I'm wishing the same thing, and that's to have you to hold me for one more night. I will never forget that all the happy moments we shared together.

The day you left me, I did not know what to do, specially when I found out I was pregnant with your child I just knew one day I will be with you again, for you to take our love and not give it another thought. For my last letter, I will write I just want to say goodnight and good luck because you know deep down I am the woman for you, but like you always said if we are meant to be we will be. I love you when you was in OVW I LOVE YOU WHEN YOU WAS IN WWE I FUCK MYSELF TO YOUR PICTURES EVERY NIGHT I GOT MY WISH WHEN I DID SEE YOU NAKED THE FIRST TIME.

We have only known each other for a short while, but it has been long enough for me to know you care a lot about me. Well, I care a lot about you too, but I think that your expectations towards me are a bit high. I'll tell you why on May 31, 2007 I was leaving from my house and I been not taking my meds and I followed her because I didn't see you and I wanted her to die miss little princess who was in the car I stole my sister car she came after me and my sister and her fiancé was in his car with her my ugly sister who knew they both die that night god is good to me HATE THEM BOTH I took my sister pocket book and I ran from the accident I wasn't hurt thank god because than I couldn't be with you, you see god wanted us together when I seen my sister Mariah and Selena laying there not moving I knew I was trouble but I didn't care I don't know what came over me why I didn't tell you because I wanted you so bad baby I got my wish I got you to notice me I was tired seeing everyone around me happy my sister you and Selena we had some good times on our little trip to Tahiti and Hawaii I told you I had baggage a lot of them too my step dad always rapping me over again and than my sister who can't do anything wrong I had a lot of issue but I didn't know Selena was pregnant I want to tell you I am sorry for killing your baby I just wanted her dead not your child my reason why I wanted to kill her because you are the one I love you and I wanted you but you wouldn't care less anyway the night we made love the first time is the night I think I became pregnant with our daughter which I name after myself that's right my name isn't Mariah Morton it is Monica Lois Martinez and that's your daughter name so you can remember me by, You don't want baggage without lifetime guarantees You don't want to watch me die I just came to say Goodbye, love Goodbye, love Understand I'm scared I need to go away I want you to raise our daughter or put her up for adoption I love you John and you show me what real love was thank you for that and the love we made it was real nothing fake the time you get this letter I will be in Tampa at our old place dead so in closing goodbye love good bye love always Monica Lois Martinez. Ps. Here is some pictures I took of her and me for you to have."

His father sat there in stunned he could not believe what John had read to him.

"I, I don't know what to say son I wish there was a picture we could had sent you so you could had know but the police thought it would be a bad idea."

"I don't either she is my daughter and her mother is the killer. I wonder sometimes about these police down here."

"You are going to keep the child?"

"Dad I have to step up to the plate but I don't know yet,"

"Make sure you get a DNA test,"

"I can't believe I have a daughter,"

That sayed John got off the phone with his dad and John looked at the sleeping baby.

"Your mom is going to hell for this but I am here for you right now don't get too attach to me," John said to the baby who is couple of days old.

John call his lawyer and than he called the police and they came and took the child away and John got little upset he wanted her there with him and they needed to look at the pictures they took and than Dave and Lexie was the first on the scene to find out what happen.

"John we got your message dude what happen?"

"Aw she is cute oh my god Deana was telling the truth?"

"Yeah the police are on their way to your place so call them to get a heads up,"

"I'll be back I am going to my place Ade needs to hear this from me,"

"I don't want Ade around here she got too much stuff going on with her,"

"Why not she is your friend,"

"Case she talks me into brings her here?"

"Talk her out of it,"

"I'll try but she is a go getter you know she wants to help you out."

"Tell what ever you could."

"Alright I'll be back."

Lexie want home and the cops was surround the apartment building that she use to stay in and Adrianna and Deana and Jazz all standing outside watching and the cops wasn't going to let her through but she had show them she lives here and she want to her apartment.

"What's going?"

"Adrianna, sit down we need to talk."

"John is in trouble is he okay?"

"He is he is um not in trouble but he could be that girl who had the baby you was telling us about Deana I think you might be right,"

"Yeah what about her wait you say I could be right is she the one who?"

"Yes that was the girl who killed Selena and her cousin and sister fiancé,"

"NO, NO OH MY GOD I GOT TO GO SEE HIM!"

"Ade no he don't want you around him!"

"Why not?"

"I don't know why he just doesn't want you involve in this mess please do what he ask,"

"Where is the baby now?"

"She is with John she drop her off at John's place not the new one the one he is giving to his mom that house and she pretty little girl shame what her evil mother did this to her,"

"John didn't know she was the one who was wanted?"

"His mom told me he don't watch the news when they talk about the case it hurts him to bad the boy was ready to leave us if he didn't go away when he want to Hawaii and Tahiti he told me he met a young lady there?"

"That's her how the hell she got out of the states with a stolen card and id?"

"Someone else must been in it or they just wasn't doing their job,"

"You think?"

"Shit William calling me be back." Jazz said going into the house.

"I am going over his house."

"Ade no don't go he is not the John Cena you love okay he might snap at you homeboy is about to have a nervous break down. Let him be."

"I would too if I just found out the woman I had a two months affair was the murder of my fiancé I would be going crazy too."

"Ade no don't…"

"I am going you coming with me,"

"Deana Freedom?"

"That's me?"

"I need to ask you some question about 28th of April you and another nurse work at Florida Hospital Altamonte?"

"Yes we did I am a resident nurse and um we deliver a baby little after 7pm."

"Is she in trouble?"

"No we are just asking her questioning."

"Jen we need you."

"Okay be right there Office Harris why are you question this woman about now?"

"We are doing our regular questioning."

"Officer I told the head of the nurses that she look like the girl who you guys talking about but she was like stop the profiling I think she thought I was doing that because I am white but I wasn't she is Latino I guess she thought I was profiling."

"Anyone else you told this to?"

"My roommates and that's it."

"Did you know she had moved three doors away from you the past two weeks?"

"Nope we never had seen her?"

"Okay Officer Harris you got what you want let her go she got all nighter to do."

"Ms. Lock I know what to do thank you Ms. Freedom."

"You are welcome. I am out of here."

"Where is Adrianna Darby?"

"That's me?"

"Need to speak to you?"

"Okay."

"You are dating John Cena?"

"We are friends."

"Did he act like he had guilt about his fiancé dying?"

"Meaning?"

"Did he never want to talk about her or change the question if you bring her up?"

"No we always talk about her I never heard nothing but good things about her he never bad mouth her at all,"

"Is it safe to say he never brought up Monica Martinez?"

"He told me he met someone when he wants on vacation and he told me straight up it wasn't love it was just a flame to move on,"

"Did he tell you when he met her?"

"No,"

"Thank you Ms. Darby,"

"You are welcome is it okay I go to his house?"

"Yes,"

"I am out of here,"

Adrianna and Lexie left and want to his place and he was sitting there with his shorts, t-shirt, Dave seen Adrianna, Lexie, and he let them in and she want over to him.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING HERE I TOLD YOU NOT TO BRING HER HERE!"

"I try she would not listen to me I told you she not going to listen to me."

"GET OUT!"

"John I thought we was friends come on now she going to need a mother in her life and I would love to be your daughter god…"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW! I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE IN HER LIFE I DON'T KNOW IF IT'S MIND."

"What how that happen?"

"John found out that it could be her boyfriend baby who dies in the crash," 

"John I am so sorry,"

"GET OUT I WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE OKAY OUR FRIENDSHIP IS OVER NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"John you don't mean that I love you baby," Adrianna said starting to cry. "John talked to me,"

"GET OUT!"

"John come on now she is here for you dude how many woman you know want to help out their male friend?"

"I DON'T WANT HER HERE GET THE FUCK OUT HERE NOW!"

"John I love you, anytime you need a friend I will be here for you." Adrianna said leaving out the house.

Adrianna left out the house, Lexie want with her, Lexie drove her home, and they talk on the way back.

"You were right why did I go over there?"

"I told you he is not in a good mood Ade you got realize he …"

"What you going to say he cause this on him self that he wanted all this shit to happen to him? I don't think so he got hurt today in the worst kind of way and…"

"I am not saying that he cause this on him self but he should had been more careful why didn't use a condom?"

"I bet she lie sayed she was a virgin I bet you any kind of money that's what happen she might had set it up so she can get him to love her and don't press charges against her?"

"Maybe you are right about that are you going to be alright?"

"Shit my parents are here what the hell now,"

"Adrianna Nicole Darby what the hell you slept with a man who got his ex girlfriend killed,"

"Mom get the story right!"

"I told her the story she don't want to believe me," Paul said

"You know I would like to be left alone daddy I'll be at the ranch bright and early tomorrow I am going to get a early start but I need to get away from you know who,"

"He is in shock sweetie he will come around again. He didn't mean to yell at you like that you know when you are upset you say things you don't mean,"

"Yeah whatever,"

"Listen to me you better stop whoring around Kendra said she seen you with that guy on the news?"

"Yeah so?"

"He is a murder!"

"MOM YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU TALKING ABOUT EITHER DO KENDRA I DID NOT HAD SEX WITH HIM WE ARE NOT BOYFRIEND AND GIRL FRIEND WE WERE JUST GOOD FRIENDS ASK DADDY!"

"LOWER VOICE WHEN YOU TALK TO ME I AM NOT ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS!"

"YOU WOULDN'T CARE IF I FUCK THE WHOLE US MARINE CORP!"

"ADIRANNA NICOLE!"

"DADDY SHE DON'T YOU KNOW IT WHY YOU TAKING HER SIDE FOR!"

"Sweet pea I am not taking any one side I believe you John didn't kill his fiancé,"

"He hates me daddy John hates me right now and it is hurting me to see he don't want me around him,"

"No he is confuse let the dust settle he be back to normal as it could get he cares for you,"

"It is over with John and I daddy I never seen him like that,"

"Why should we feel sorry for you? Huh why should we feel sorry for you, what you doing with a well known wrestler anyway he must have been really lonely,"

"That's enough your daughter need your help and you putting her down like this what kind of mother are you!"

"Look do not tell me how to talk to her alright she got what was coming to her she should had call me when I told you that I had call. But no she was busy whoring around with that man who killed his fiancé."

"I was nice to turn the other cheek and watch Bailey and Olivia for that spoil crack head bitch I got for a sister… you didn't even call me on my birthday you didn't even ask me how was doing or say sorry to me when that little bitch got me fired!"

Adrianna mom smack her in the face when she call her sister that name Adrianna was ready to hit her back when her dad grab her hand.

"ADRIANNA NO! DON'T DO IT!"

"HATE YOU MOM I SO FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU NEVER LOVE ME YOU HATE ME AND I HATE YOU! ALL YOU EVER CARE ABOUT IS KENDRA KEITH AND RONNIE!"

"YOU WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING YOU ARE RIGHT I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU!" 

"I don't think it is the right time to tell her she is very up set," 

"TELL ME WHAT SHE NEVER WANTED ME SOMETHING SHE BEEN TELL ME ALL MY LIFE,"

"GUESS WHAT PAUL I DON'T GIVE FUCKS WHAT YOU SAY YOU ARE NOT MY HUSBAND NO MORE AND I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU!"

"You must don't want your alimony check do you?"

"You can stick that up your ass,"

"STOP IT STOPS IT!" Adrianna said running into her room crying hard and almost ripping down her John Cena poster.

Lexie, Jazz, and Deana try to clam down Adrianna, she was crying her heart out, and than her mother left and her father want into the room and sat down next to her and the they all left out of the room while Adrianna and her father talk.

"Daddy is this something you need to tell me?"

"Yvette, is your mom she was rape by a bunch of guys we still don't know how it happen and that's the reason she wanted to get rid of you but I told her no we going to raise her as my daughter."

"I am a child of rape why you never told me this when I wanted to kill myself or when I gain all that weight?"

"You had me scared back than and I wanted to tell you Rhonda thought it would be the right thing to do five years ago to tell you but to relive that pain hurt so bad ever thought why you and Kendra didn't look like and you came out almost looking like me?"

"I always thought that's what it was. Did they ever catch the son of bitch?"

"Yes they did he is in Cook county prison in Chicago,"

"What were their names?"

"Ade I am the father who raise you who care what is their names is,"

"Daddy I love you all my heart I need to know so I can watch him fried like a dog that got shock,"

"I know one of their name Andre McCaskey I know the next question is why I never got soul custody of you will I tell you why back than fathers didn't have rights like they do now and I couldn't I try sweet pea I try I am so sorry you been through that woman hell I try to get her help but she didn't want it,"

"Daddy you will always be that I am not mad at you I understand I really do dad don't cry its not your fault that mom got rape I just wish she love me I know every time she looks at me she see that man face but I am not him I am not going around rapping men I am not whoring I am just going to school and enjoying my life I stop working at the club so why she still hates me so much,"

"After Kendra was born we weren't going to have no more than that happen,"

"I see that's why she so close to Kendra than me?"

"Sad but true,"

"I can live with that,"

Two days later they found Monica dead overdose of pills and with a note and she confess that she killed Richie and Selena and Mike and another man an woman she wrote she was sorry for everything her parents had to id the body and they did and her mother scream when she seen her and her sister hold her tight and than they left.

Three weeks later John want down to Tampa to confront her sister who he thought name was Monica but it was really Mariah.

"John come on in I see you brought her with you?"

"Yes I am so sorry I wish I knew but I was so out of it than you know what I am saying,"

"It isn't your fault my sister always been jealous of me it isn't your fault and the things she told you wasn't true she was a liar and she had mental issue she needed to be in a hospital that's where we was driving her to when the car hit and …. And your fiancé and her cousin got killed."

"So she wasn't high she sayed she was high when she driving the car,"

"John she wasn't driving my fiancé was and she stab him and I try to pull her off him and she stab me on my arm and chest face and than she grab the wheel and the across the highway and hit the Patrick's car than when they hit it hit Selena and Richie car who was right behind us and it's my fault I told the police officer we didn't need no help but I was wrong." She said starting to cry

"I am on my way over there to see them I am so sorry I am I guess I shouldn't take things face value. You didn't know she was going to flip out like that it is not your fault I seen people flip out like that all the time than the next day they act like they never did anything wrong and that's what she did,"

"Sometime you can't I am going to change my name and I getting out of here if that's your daughter please let me keep in touch with you and I want you also change her name also so you can lover,"

"I am not going to raise her I am going to put her up for adoption unless you want to raise her I don't think I can raise her every time I see her I will be thinking about how she got here,"

"John don't take it out on her she didn't ask to be born I know it is all new for you but she needs her daddy you don't want her to go insane and let the same thing happen again do you?"

"I just thinking there is no way I could do that I don't know we will see."

"She is a beautiful child and if I could I would but I can't but I want to be her aunt though."

"Right now I don't know what I am going to do I am going to take her over Richie parents to see her maybe it isn't mind I know they would love to raise her as their own."

Than he, left the real Mariah house and he want over to Selena's family house and they all look at the baby try to see if she have any of their looks but they all keep saying she look like her mom.

"Hi John come on in,"

"This is her,"

"John its okay you can say her name,"

"I can't say her name she was lair and I trust her with things…I don't if I'm doing the right,"

"She is pretty little girl shame she look like her mother and you."

"I don't see it."

"I hate to tell this but she do."

"When they going to do the DNA test?"

"Next week."

"Okay I will be down here."

"You are going back to work?"

"After this weekend I will be off until late summer."

"That's good let you bond with your daughter."

"I am not going to raise her it be too painful to raise her I wish I could,"

"What John that's your child I know Ricky and her had relationship but the time she was made Ricky was die."

"I know but I just can't bring myself to raise her,"

"Do the right things you want her to hate you and hurt some guy heart?"

"No I don't. I need to go look at them brown eyes how can you denied her John I know this is a hard time for you but she didn't ask to be born,"

"I need to thank you for not hating me if I knew she was the one I would turn her in this mess wouldn't be going on right now a sweet little baby innocent baby had to be put into this mess,"

"That's why everyone keep saying you should raise her parents did a good job on you,"

"Yes they did I'll see ya,"

So than John left Tampa and want to the gravesite and he started to think back on the day he left Selena was killed.

**FLASHBACK**

"You still going to be mad at me,"

"I am not mad at you,"

"You don't looked happy,"

"Look John I don't know what to believe anymore alright I want to believe you but this chick have strong truth behind her only thing I keep thinking when did you have time to do that,"

"I didn't do that that's why its … can we talked when I come I don't want to leave you mad at me,"

"I am not mad at you at all baby we can talked it out I know everything to be fine,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too wish you come with me,"

"I got a photo shoot all week and will we see,"

"Will at least come to the pay per view,"

"I will see John I can not promise anything,"

"Alright gave me some love,"

"Be safe this week okay,"

"Always,"

**END OF FLASH**

The baby started to cry and John did not want to pick her up and knew he had to because there were people near by and he did not want them coming over there.

"SSSH don't cry little one its okay I know I am being a meaning but I am sorry I can not love you right now or never. Your mom is dead and she killed my fiancé who I am visiting her name was Selena she was pregnant with my son, my son would have been two months old now but he is dead I know I know I have you but you was not made out of love come lets go home your grandma should be home now,"

Than John, drove home and she stayed sleep through the whole ride and he got there his mom was in the family room reading the letter and looking at the pictures and John walk into the house and put her down on the sofa next to his mom.

"There she is your granddaughter I am going out I need to get out,"

"You are going to see Adrianna?"

"I told her I didn't want to be her friends no more I don't want her to be with me because I am father now so everyone keep telling me I need a woman in my life,"

"John you don't mean that listen to me listen she hurt that you push her side don't mess this up you going to let a good woman go?"

"Mom I, I not keeping her I can't raise her I am on the road I have to figure what I want to do in life,"

"John this your blood you can't throw her to side like this she didn't ask to be born she came on this earth for reason you always going to have wrestling you always going to have a name this is your child if you like it or not you got to take care of her your father and I didn't raise you to be a deadbeat step it up and don't throw away your friendship with Adrianna either she cares about you I can see you two have something special there,"

"Its my life if I don't feel like raising a kid I don't have to I don't care if she is minds or not you know why I tell you way she didn't come from my Selena she was conceive out of lust and lies and I can't be a good father to her because right now I hate her and her mom for ruin my life! I'm out of here!"

"John! John! Your dad isn't going to listen to me,"

John left and he want to see Dave, he let him in, and they were talking while Lexie was upstairs sleep. Randy and Samantha were there also with their two-month-old son.

"Hey man comes on in,"

"Good to see you man,"

"Hey John,"

"Where is Lexie at?"

"She taking a nap she haven't been feeling so good,"

"Sorry to hear that that's little Randy huh I see he has his dad and grand dad and great granddad chin,"

"Yes he is Orton," Samantha said

"When we going to meet your daughter,"

"She might not be minds if you want to see her she is with my mom I am going to put her up for adoption,"

"Why?"

"I am in my prime and I don't want to raise her she was not made out of love …"

"John how could you must had some feeling for this girl she didn't make this baby by herself how you could be so cold,"

"Dude thinks about it if she didn't kill Selena and she was just a ring rat would you told her to put the baby up for adoption?" Randy said

"First of all I wouldn't be cheating on Selena you knew dam well after I got engage to her I stop mess with them ring rats,"

"Okay that's true now lets say you got lonely one night and did you would tell that woman to put the kid up for adoption knowing in 28years or 18 years from now that child going to ask you are you my father dude step it up I know that girl hurt you but you got a woman friend who was going to give up everything to help you," Dave said

"Yeah man Adrianna she sweet lady why you did you be so mean to her?"

"I am not being me I, I am confuse I don't know if I should love or not it is soon be a year and I don't know what I going to do I know one thing we was getting close than this happen I don't want her to deal with it that wouldn't be fair to her she is a great woman and I love her to death and when I get this kid out of hair I am try to get with her,"

"John that's so cold Ade loves kids she was willing to be your daughter god mother you going to throw that away Angie took in my daughters I had before she and I got married look how long we was married so it can work out yeah things broke a part three years ago but it worked she ruin the marriage not me,"

"Look I am tired of talking about what I should do or not do I want to go out and hang out whatever happens tonight oh well. You two coming or not?"

"See you sweetie."

"Be careful,"

"You two ladies have some fun too even though you got the baby go out to dinner or something,"

"We will I guess whenever Lexie wakes up,"

"Going to call Ade see she wants to hang out,"

"Okay behave yourself little dude," Dave said leaving the house and high five little Randy.

"Love you Sam," Randy said kissing Samantha on the lips.

"Love you too," Samantha said


End file.
